Leanarhi
'Description' 'Appearance' WIP. 'Personality' WIP. 'Biography' Long After the Storm Approximately twenty-three thousand years following the exodus of the draenei from Argus, Leanarhi, the second daughter of Danarshi and Aelleena, and sister to Irenora and Kai'soran, was born aboard the naaru dimensional ship Genedar. She was, like other draenei born during this time, a symbol of the resilience of her people, who, after countless millennia, refused to submit to the will of the Burning Legion, in hope and passion of permanently settling on a world and finding a means of delivering retribution upon the demons who had haunted them for innumerable years. Unlike her brother, Kai’soran, Leanarhi was far from the first of the draenei who were born away from Argus. Since fleeing from their homeworld, the draenei had grown accustomed to their struggles, and many among them were now worn, seasoned and highly experienced. Though there were many who Leanarhi could learn from, there was much that she had to prove. Fortunately for her, Danarshi and Aelleena had learned much from their forceful upbringing of Kai'soran and allowed her the freedom to decide upon her own path. Leanarhi grew to be a secluded, yet resilient character, one of few words or companions, though a powerful will, much due to the inspiration of her people. She accepted the guidance of the naaru, as any draenei would have, though only as a means of plotting her course through life; she was yet to decide if her future rested within the Light. Deep down, Leanarhi could already feel as though she did not belong among the anchorites, vindicators, mages or harbingers of her people; none of these practices had satisfied her. Her heart told her that her purpose would remain hidden, only to be revealed in the future. Until that moment, she would wait, patiently. Great Dark Beyond Leanarhi witnessed nearly the final two thousand years of her people's journey through the Great Dark Beyond, during which she discovered dozens of unique locations and phenomenon. Though the majority of her people had long since grown accustomed to their voyage, Leanarhi viewed it through the eyes of one who was young and unversed. Of all the commodities that fascinated her, the thrill of discovery was her favourite. She saw worlds that were teeming with life and wonder, whilst others were scarcely habitable. Regardless of what was found on the planets the draenei discovered, however, none of them were spared from the Burning Crusade. For thousands of years, the Burning Legion pursued them, annihilating all worlds that the draenei had touched. It was a frightening reality that Leanarhi matured within, though it was one that shaped her. She found herself often contemplating the mysteries of the universe, as well as the stories of her people's long-lost homeworld of Argus. She wondered if her purpose was that of exploration. After the vast destruction wrought throughout the Great Dark by the Burning Legion, she could not be certain. She could only dream of the possibility of peace and prosperity for the draenei, things that she had never lived to see. Fall of the Genedar Over twenty-four thousand years following the exodus of the draenei from Argus, panic spread throughout the Genedar when the naaru K’ara was gravely injured during the dimensional ship's approach of yet another uncharted planet. Her final act was a warning for the draenei to eject her from the vessel before she fell into a state of Void corruption that was common among dying naaru. She lashed out at K'ure and D'ore, who were shielded by Prophet Velen himself. The Prophet ejected her from the ship, as she requested, but it was too late; K'ure and D'ore were weakened by the assault, unable to properly land the Genedar. The dimensional ship was doomed to crash into the unknown planet. Exiles' Refuge The Genedar was soon to pierce the blue skies of the world that it approached. Though it plummeted into the planet's soil, the dimensional ship, and most of the draenei inside, survived. Unfortunately, among the casualties of the crash was D'ore, which devastated Danarshi, Aelleena and hundreds of other draenei. Not all was lost, however, as the planet was found not only to be unscathed by the Burning Legion, but habitable as well. As the draenei drifted from the vessel, their eyes were met by rolling fields of lush, green grass, rich soil and beams of warming sunlight; they had arrived within the land known as Nagrand, meaning "Land of Winds" in Orcish. Despite the crash, the worries of the draenei were swept away by such a stunning sight. Draenor, meaning "Exiles' Refuge" in Draenei, was the name that the draenei bestowed upon this new world. From this moment forth, they would consider it their home. Leanarhi was quick to wonder if they had found their eagerly sought escape from the Burning Legion. After having lived her life forever on the run, this concept was difficult for her to grasp, though she was hopeful that it would prove to be a reality; Draenor was among the most splendid of worlds that she had seen. Expedition Shortly after their arrival on Draenor, the draenei planned to send scouting parties across the continent to map its features. While Kai'soran remained within Nagrand to aid with the formation of draenei settlements there, Leanarhi, Danarshi, Aelleena and Irenora accompanied the first of the groups to venture past its perimeter, anxious to discover what was awaiting them beyond the bordering mountain ranges. In consequence of this, their time in Nagrand was only short. As a result of her intrigue in the unknown, Leanarhi, in particular, was eager to explore this peculiar planet, and although she was forced to wish her brother a difficult farewell, she did not allow it to dampen her spirits. Without further delay, the family set off with their fellow draenei into the distant, uncharted lands of Draenor, on an expedition that would last for several weeks. The journey was one to be remembered, as they passed through lands of luscious jungles, barren deserts, freezing blizzards, towering spires, everlasting night and gleaming forests of golden flora, filled with the comforting sounds of countless forms of life. The land of gleaming forests became known as Talador to the draenei. Located in the centre of the continent, Talador was considered as the heart of Draenor, both literally and, eventually in draenei society, figuratively. Irresolution Once the draenei had completed their expeditions and successfully mapped the continent, Leanarhi, Danarshi, Aelleena, Irenora and Kai'soran were all left with a difficult choice: the location where they would deem home. While Danarshi and Aelleena joined the Auchenai and aided in the assembly of Auchindoun in Talador, and Irenora assisted in the creation of Shattrath City, Leanarhi remained undecided on her purpose. Ultimately, she returned to Nagrand with much to contemplate and reunited with her brother. For years, she resided within the peace of Nagrand, helping Kai'soran and the draenei in their construction of settlements, most notably Telaar and Halaa. Once Telaar was completed, she called it home and contributed to its maintenance. With only limited contact with her parents and sister throughout the following decades, she remained in Telaar and Nagrand, anxiously awaiting her calling. Purpose Approximately fifty years following the arrival of the draenei on Draenor, Leanarhi, who had long since matured into adulthood, was still yet to find her purpose. With impatience having consumed her, she mustered her courage, wished Kai'soran her farewells and set out on a journey of insight. For the second time, she wandered the lands of Draenor in search of her calling, though now in solitude. She withstood the harsh weathers of Draenor's most dangerous regions until her journey led her into the frozen lands of Frostfire Ridge, where she soon found herself caught within an intense snowstorm. Leanarhi, having not packed the correct supplies to survive such conditions, realised her foolishness in traversing into the ridge. Unable to find her way through the fog, the freezing temperatures took their toll on her, and death began to call her name. Brundak Snowstalk Shortly after falling unconscious from the frigid weather in Frostfire Ridge, Leanarhi was miraculously rescued by an orc male by the name of Brundak Snowstalk, who was a hunter of the Frostwolf clan. Brundak, despite how puzzled he was over this unfamiliar creature, carried her to his secluded shack in the wilderness and nursed her to health over the span of days. Fortunately for her, he had dealt with similar situations in the past; Frostfire Ridge was infamous for claiming the lives of the unwary. Unable to understand Brundak, much of Leanarhi's recovery was spent learning the fundamentals of Orcish. Fortunately for Brundak, the draenei were a fast learning species, and within a week, she could already speak simple Orcish, after which Leanarhi discovered that her saviour was a mere twenty-eight years old, which, to her, seemed almost laughably insignificant, though, in the eyes of an orc, it was well into adulthood. The Hunt Brundak, fearful that the Frostwolf clan would not have accepted his nursing of a draenei, felt fortunate that his home was located a fair distance away from their capital settlement, Wor'gol. A few days later, Leanarhi found the strength to return outdoors. She insisted that she accompany Brundak on one of his hunting trips, and though he was hesitant, he accepted her wish. The two of them set out in pursuit of icehoof clefthoof, which were found most commonly in the northern reaches of Frostfire Ridge. Outfitted with the correct supplies and clothing, Leanarhi was now prepared to face the harsh conditions of Frostfire Ridge. Brundak demonstrated his remarkable skill with a bow, executing an icehoof bull with ease; suffice it to say, Leanarhi was impressed and intrigued. She requested that he allow her to try her hand at his bow, to which he obliged. After showing her the correct methods of handling the bow, Leanarhi managed to fire her first arrow with relative success, despite the fact that it did'','' unfortunately, bounce awkwardly off the surface of a nearby boulder, rather than hitting a target of flesh and blood. Brundak was surprised enough that she had even managed to successfully fire her first arrow from the string, and with a hearty chuckle, he reassured the ashamed Leanarhi. For the remainder of that day, Brundak willingly mentored Leanarhi in the art of a hunter. By the day's conclusion, she was already hitting larger targets. Fortunately for her, this would mark only the beginning of her training; she had found a natural affinity for hunting, and Brundak recognized her potential. Though Brundak, deep down, initially questioned himself as to why he was aiding a foreigner to such a degree, he could not help but feel drawn to her; it was as though they had a connection with one other, that fate had willed for them to meet. Leanarhi decided upon remaining within Frostfire Ridge in pursuit of her training. Trust After three years passed by, Leanarhi had not once left the confounds of Frostfire Ridge. She had already arisen as a near-expert with a bow; few targets remained quick enough to evade her accuracy. Though she had yet to surpass Brundak in skill, with many years of practice still ahead of her, she would, someday, outshine her mentor. It was difficult for him not to be envious of her surprising achievements in such a short amount of time. Despite the three years that they had spent together, Brundak ensured that Leanarhi remained a well-guarded secret from the Frostwolf clan, though the temptation of revealing her existence had begun to buckle down on him. Months later, Brundak bundled his courage and approached the Frostwolf chieftain himself, informing him about the presence of Leanarhi, and questioning if she would be allowed within Wor'gol. Fortunately, the Frostwolves were among the most peaceful of the orcish clans. The Frostwolf chieftain, though disappointed in Brundak's secrecy, accepted that he had befriended a member of a foreign species. Though they did not directly oppose Leanarhi, she was denied from venturing near Wor'gol and was permitted only to remain in the care of Brundak, far from the settlement's walls. Feeling indebted that the Frostwolves had not set upon her, Leanarhi spent much of the next two years assisting Brundak in retrieving food for the clan. Though she would not deliver the meat herself, Brundak was certain to inform them of her committed contribution. Ultimately, her trust and favour with them increased, until she, with the influence of Brundak, was allowed to accompany the clan on few of their hunting trips to Nagrand, where they pursued the local clefthoof, elekk and talbuk herds. Despite the Frostwolf clan's increasing leniency with her, she remained heavily distrusted and was not allowed to leave the side of Brundak during their expeditions. In consequence of this, she could not visit her people, including Kai'soran, which proved difficult for her. Their visits to Nagrand had regularly taken them nearby the wreckage of the Genedar, which the orcs had since named Oshu'gun, meaning "Mountain of Spirits" in Orcish. K'ure, like D'ore and K'ara, was injured in the crash, placing him into his Void state. Unlike his fellow naaru, however, he remained within the core of the vessel, where he attracted and absorbed spirits. The orcs had not realised this and viewed Oshu'gun as a sacred monolith of spiritual properties. Though Leanarhi was aware that Oshu'gun was merely a dimensional ship, she did not understand why the spirits were attracted by it. Regardless, in fear of offending the Frostwolf clan, she did not inform them of its true nature. Bond Seven years following their initial meeting, Leanarhi and Brundak had developed an unanticipated love for one another. Despite knowing that they would never have been allowed an official marriage by the Frostwolf clan, they openly expressed their feelings and eventually declared each other as life-mates, regardless. Though they were now lovers, they were far from finished with their hunting endeavours and would continue to hone their abilities for decades to come. Over the years, Leanarhi and Brundak worked to improve the scale and aesthetic of their homestead, with the structure itself having been inspired by Brundak, representing orcish architecture, whilst the decorative aesthetics were inspired by Leanarhi, representing draenei culture. Additionally, she shared the secrets of draenei architecture that she had learned during the construction of Telaar and Halaa, which drastically increased the lifespan of the structure. It was an unorthodox design, though they found unique satisfaction in it. Freefall Decades flowed past Leanarhi like a whisper in the wind, and throughout it all, she remained with Brundak, until the day of his death. Inevitably succumbing to the struggles of age, he died peacefully within the comfort of their home at the age of eighty-six, with his lover at his side. Following his passing, Leanarhi continued to reside in the home that they maintained together, and though she initially struggled with her seclusion, she eventually learned to cope with it. In his honour, she also continued to refine her prowess as a huntress. By now, she was a master of her craft, unrivalled by most orc hunters on Draenor. Without the surveillance of Brundak, the Frostwolf clan denied Leanarhi the freedom to participate in their hunting expeditions to Nagrand. Though their distrust was frustrating after all that she had done for them, she did not allow it to overcome her. She realised that the Frostwolves would have never truly accepted her and thus ignored their presence in Frostfire Ridge, living her life in the way that she had long since grown fond of: hunting for survival. Unfortunately, however, after decades of solitude, she found herself succumbing to her loneliness. At last, she considered returning to draenei civilization, in hopes of finding the family that she had not seen for over a century; little did she know that disaster was swiftly approaching. The Horde One hundred and eighty-eight years following the arrival of the draenei on Draenor, many of them had grown complacent, failing to foresee the return of the Burning Legion. Their man'ari pursuer, Talgath, had, at last, found his prey, and his master, Kil'jaeden, wished them only one fate: their demise. Rather than raining demons upon them, however, he worked from the shadows, manipulating the orcs to rebel against them. Granting the powers of a warlock to the crippled orc Gul'dan, Kil'jaeden used him as the primary pawn in his schemes. Over years, lies and deceit were spread throughout the orcish clans until they were convinced that the draenei were plotting against them, to which they united under the banner of the Horde in preparation of facing their adversary. The Frostwolf clan had proven the most difficult to sway. Within the solitude of Frostfire Ridge, they saw little reason to view the draenei as adversaries. Ultimately, however, with the other clans having united under the ideals of Gul'dan in the Horde, the Frostwolves were outnumbered. Their choice was simple: join the Horde or be destroyed by it. Durotan, the Frostwolf chieftain during this time, did not desire the death of his clan and pledged their loyalty to the Horde, marking their participation in the approaching war against the draenei. Betrayal Leanarhi, unaware of the recent developments with the orcs, found herself situated at the ledge of one of the many towering spires in Frostfire Ridge, which she was using as a vantage point to scan the landscape for prey to hunt. All was silent on the wind until a distant rumbling could be heard and felt. She peered down at her hooves, where she noticed the nearby stones rattling about. She wondered if it was a nearby clefthoof herd, though, deep down, felt that it was unusual; she could sense that something was wrong. Within seconds, the rumbling was accompanied by howling, shouting and the sound of a war-horn, forcing the disoriented Leanarhi to turn in the opposite direction. Immediately, she spotted a warband of five orcs riding towards her upon the backs of wolves, flying the banner of not only the Frostwolf clan, but the Horde as well. Although she was troubled by the unfamiliar banner, she patiently waited for them to pass, wishing not to provoke them. To her sudden shock, however, they steered towards her; it was now clear that they were looking for a fight. With quivering arms, the stunned Leanarhi reached for her bow and drew her first arrow. Deep down, she feared that this day would come, though had never managed to convince herself of it. Once Leanarhi realised that she remained standing upon the ledge of the cliff, the orcs had drawn too close for her to retreat; this was her final stand. Silently, she stood her ground and shot at the warband, the arrow having pierced through the eye of a wolf and sending it tumbling to its death. Within seconds, she fired her second arrow, slaying another wolf. Secretly, since she had never killed an intelligent being, she was reluctant to shoot at the orcs themselves. Fear washed over her as they closed in on her, disrupting her accuracy. Despite this, she refused to submit and proceeded to launch a flurry of arrows with frightening haste. Leanarhi dispatched the three remaining wolves, though all of their orc masters remained standing. Though they were wounded after falling from their mounts, it was insufficient to halt their advance. They snarled at her as she aimed at their foreheads, with another arrow primed and ready to be unleashed upon them. With each passing second that her fingers remained pulled against the string of her bow, however, her reluctance increased, and she started to breathe heavily whilst her heart pounded within her chest and her vision swayed. Despite how hard Leanarhi attempted to overcome her fears, she simply lacked the willpower to do so. Upon releasing a defeated sigh, she lowered her bow and cursed at the Frostwolves in her native tongue. Refusing to die by the sword of those who she had once trusted, she raised her arms to her sides and allowed herself to fall, with mere seconds to spare. Her final image was that of the orcs piling on the spot where she once stood until her senses faded to nothingness. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Hunters Category:Frostwolf Clan Category:Deceased